True Self
by Hazey Rine
Summary: Not thinking she was worth anything- now there's something not right with this pretty picture. Help me train this idiot to become a stronger and better person. It's gonna take a while but hey, she is a Fujisaki.


**Oh look what you stumbled into. A COG. Just thought to give this a try. **

* * *

><p>Fujisaki Amairi slammed the door, which was rather odd don't you think? Can you really slam sliding doors? Her bright violet hair tumbled down her shoulders, her pigtails feeling really heavy. The red in her cheeks didn't want to leave and she knew that it was planning to stay there for a long time- maybe even forever! Gosh, did she really have to be such an easy blusher?<p>

'The Fujisakis are so perfect!' cooed the horrid fan girls. They all bowed and fainted and went completely bonkers over her brothers as they walked past the other students of their school, clad in all their guardian glory- the poncho clashed with their hair but hardly mattered.

However when she walked past by them, wearing her plain and simple school uniform with the red tie, the jacket vest, white polo and plaid red and black skirt, all she got was pointed stares and blatant whispers.

'Why is she so quiet? Aren't Fujisakis supposed to be conversational?' one of them whispered to her friend. This girl was pretty, with green eyes and flaming red hair.

'Maybe she has her own clique- you know! Where she talks about us and her likes, her dislikes." Replied her friend, blue eyes mesmerized as she imagined whatever it was going in her head. Her brown hair gleamed in the sunlight.

But those were just rumors. All stupid rumors. Just because she was a Fujisaki, it didn't mean she had to talk like there was no tomorrow. She shouldn't have been forced to do something she didn't want to. Her father knew how it felt to be sent out of his granted will, he vowed he'd never do that to any of them.

"I'm home." She whispered softly as she walked up the stairs. There was no point staying there slumped over the door, might as well go back to her own room. The trip up the staircase was long and she gripped onto the banister as she climbed, fingers grazing the hard wood.

Everything in their house was beautiful. From the furniture, to the paintings, to the floors, to the walls, to the decoration, to the gardens, to the gates, right back to those who lived in it.

All blessed with dazzling eyes that never failed to enchant others, they all were exceptionally beautiful. The only thing that switched in means of genes were their heights and their hair. Her brothers and father all had poker straight black tresses, nearly to the point of violet while her mom and sister had noodle like but beautiful blonde locks framing their faces. She, sad to say, had to be the odd one out. The one with the curly and bright violet hair.

Couldn't she be normal? For once? She couldn't play a sport to save her life, anything that involved a ball and she'd be out in less than a minute! She hated balls with a passion. They hurt you more than you hurt them. Sure you kick, throw, and hit them around- that doesn't mean they have the right to hit and hurt you back!

The pain was never worth the energy she used up. Though she tried her hardest she never got a goal, never got a shot in the net, and she most definitely never made a score. All she did was drag her team down- you don't need that in any sport of this fashion. As of late all people wanted to do was win. Win for their sakes, and win for the prize.

"Hey," stopping by her door way, Mai peeked in to see her father, geisha regalia and all. He had his bright violet hair up in a peeking ponytail, Sakura flowers keeping it up. The bright kimono startled the young Fujisaki for a second before she put her bag down and raised her hands up.

Though a young girl at seven, Mai loved it whenever her daddy came home- he's always been away that she hardly got to see him. He raised her, picking her up in his strong arms. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck, taking in his mint green scent.

"You look pretty." She mumbled fondly as he sat down on top of Mai's bed. He laid down with her in front of him, both their violet hair flying over their heads, landing in a messy pile on the bed.

"Thank you," replied the piping voice of her father's prominent alter ego, Nadeshiko. "You don't seem to happy of yourself."

"That's because I am not happy." Her father searched her face for a minute before letting out a sigh. This was the general sign that meant 'you should start telling me what's wrong'. And so she did. "People anticipate so much of me, it isn't fair. I didn't ask to be born a Fujisaki- I mean, don't get me wrong! The family name is great, it's just…"

"There are way too many expectations." Her father sat up and grabbed something from her night desk- as if he knew this conversation would be shared. He placed whatever he had picked up on her bed and they took their time staring.

"That's mom." Mai pointed out, tracing the perfect blonde curls in the picture. She looked at her dad for an explanation. He was smiling fondly, thought it was just the picture and not the real deal. Classic in love Nagi, smiling like a fool. "Have you seen her yet?"

"Not yet." admitted Nagihiko. He pointed at the picture then at himself "Do you know that you and your mom are so similar?"

"What?" Mai gaped at her dad "No! That's not possible! She's Mashiro Rima- perfect wife, perfect mom. A psychiatrist no less, and she's beautiful. The apogee of goddesses."

"That's one nice way to describe her." Nagihiko laughed lightly at his daughter's smug expression. She always loved her mom- she just never showed it in front of her. Why? It was a mother-daughter thing. "But she wasn't from a noble family like the Fujisakis, imagine being so used to doing stuff on your own- being independent and such, then slowly adjusting to having butlers and maids to cater your every whim."

"But she isn't like that." mumbled the seven year old "She does things all by herself."

"True," Nagihiko tapped Mai on the nose "But she was expected to be the usual Fujisaki wife and to initiate order after order. She was expected to be a good cook. She was expected to be fantastically tall-"

"But I wasn't any of those." Nagihiko sat up, a guilty expression on his face. He faced his wife and turned red at her outfit, laughing at the awkwardness. Really? Short shorts and spaghetti strapped tank tops- in front of her daughter? Was she trying to kill him? Didn't she know how much he had missed her? Her soft skin, her bright alluring eyes, and most of all- her beautiful blonde hair? Seriously Rima! "And you know that."

"You didn't let me finish," Nagihiko semi-scolded. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, leaving his daughter on the bed "You were independent- did things on your own. A horrible cook- you live off of me. Short- the perfect size for when I wanna do this."

"Stop it with the kissing!" Mai groaned and covered her eyes as she made gagging noises. She looked up and found her parents still kissing "Ugh! Leave me if all you wanna do is swap spit! That's hardly sanitary! Ew- just-!"

She ran out of words when her mother hopped up, her father catching her, arm moving to support the backs of her legs. They laughed, stumbling into their door way that closed just as soon as they were in.

Mai turned over and laid on her back, eyes glued to the ceiling. Her mom was expected of so many things. She was expected of so many things. Her mom broke the rules and blew them away-showing her who she was inside, not who people wanted her to be.

_And that's what I am going to do!_

_I am going to be my own person!_

There was giggling in the other room- loud enough that it had reached her. A loud moan and the sound of bed springs.

_But- not that way! _

* * *

><p><strong>You guys might want to review to tell me how it sucked. I didn't try to fix this- I just typed whatever popped into my brain. No editing or such was made so I'm sorry for any typos, for possible sentences with bad grammar, and such. <strong>

**FLAMES ARE WELCOMED- but do take it easy on me. Goldfish can't take in heat, we get dehydrated and then die. **

**See Ya, SeeU, SawU 2 **


End file.
